


Naughty Has Its Own Rewards

by OriginalCeenote



Series: And Then Comes Logan with a Baby Carriage [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Box inside a Box inside a Box, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, christmas gifts, practical joke, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote
Summary: Ororo falls prey to the oldest Christmas trick in the book. Somehow, she doesn't mind.





	Naughty Has Its Own Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous Tumblr prompt spawned this little fluffy trifle. Hope you like it.

“SERIOUSLY?!?!” Kitty held up the red fleece pajama pants printed with grinning poop emojis wearing Santa hats, interspersed with candy canes. Dani, Rahne and Illyana cackled and clicked pictures of her look of wide-eyed, amused disgust. “Oh, my God… Piotr, did you come with this on your own?”

“Da,” he deadpanned, giving her a solemn nod. But there was a twinkle of mischief in his dark blue eyes, making Kitty narrow her own at him with a low "hmmmph."

“So sexy, I wish I had a pair,” Illyana teased. Ororo began gathering up the piles of shredded, crumpled wrapping paper into a Hefty bag, clad in her own Christmas PJs, thankfully only printed in gingerbread men and paired with a green, long-sleeved tee that asked “Naughty or Nice?” in silver glitter. 

“Pay him back by wearing them out to dinner with him, Kitten,” Ororo suggested slyly, and Kitty nodded emphatically.

“Please, don’t,” Piotr argued, suddenly fearing the glint in Kitty’s eye.

“Oh, it’s on, buddy.”

“Are those the last of the presents?” Rahne peeked under the tree and noticed a lone box, expertly wrapped in dark blue and silver paper, tied with white curling ribbon. “Ooh. This one looks fancy.” She tugged it free of the branches and read the tag. “Ororo, it’s for you, luv.”

“What… oh. I didn’t even notice that one, it wasn’t with the rest of the gifts when we brought them down.” 

“Who’s it from?” Illyana asked innocently, and she shared a coy wink with Kitty and Dani, who sat biting their lips on the sofa, enjoying a cup of the spiked egg nog.

“Ya aren’t even gonna shake it an’ see what’s in it?” Sam asked.

“Opening it actually accomplishes the same thing, doofus.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Logan wandered in from the kitchen, taking a furtive gulp of beer. “Sam, finish pickin’ up that crap and let ‘Ro open her gift.” Sam had the decency to blush as he took the trash bag from Ororo and collected the rest of the empty boxes and price tags. “Berto and Summers wouldn’t mind a little help with the dishes, either, since none of ya were busy.” Logan raised an eyebrow at Rahne, Dani and Illyana, who fought to maintain straight faces before he made a blatant shooing motion to banish them from the living room.

“Come with me,” Kitty told Piotr, tugging him up by the hand and brandishing the ugly pajamas.

“Why?”

“I need to model these for you.”

“Be still, my beating heart…”

“It’s your own fault. Go to Victoria’s Secret next time instead of Spenser’s.”

“Would it help my case if I told you that I kept the gift receipt?”

“Oh, buddy, would it ever.”

By the time Ororo worked off the gift wrap, she noticed that the living room had emptied except for herself and Logan. “Well. You know how to clear a room.” Her expression was sly. Logan shrugged and smirked.

“Ya gonna finish openin’ that sometime today, darlin’?”

“I just did… oh. Wait.” She pulled out another box, slightly smaller than the one on her lap, this one wrapped in red foil. “Okay.” Logan merely sipped his beer and sat beside her on the couch. She pried off the wrapper and opened that box, too. “Ooh, bubble wrap. I’m playing with that later.”

“I’d be disappointed if ya didn’t.”

“Aaaaaaand, it’s… another box.” It dawned on her that she’d been had. “Why do I have the feeling I’m going to be here for a while?”

“Ya’ve got nimble fingers. I think you’ve got this, ‘Ro.” His face was calm, and his tone held so much of its usual snark, but Ororo didn’t know how fast his heart was pounding in his chest with anticipation or that his palms had begun to sweat.

Three more boxes, each one just as skillfully wrapped. “I should be upset with you for being this wasteful with paper products.”

“That’s why we’ve got a recycling bin, darlin’. It’s all good.”

She pried open the tape on the last plain cardboard box, shifted aside the Styrofoam packing peanuts and extracted a small, black velvet box with hinges on the side. Amusement gave way to speechlessness, and her hand flew up to her mouth.

“Y’all right, ‘Ro?”

She nodded silently, holding the tiny box in her lap, cradled in her palm as though it was made of glass.

“Need help openin’ that one?” His own voice held a note of anxiety, even though his smile was warm, and fond. She nodded again and handed it to him, and when she stared down into his face, her expression was incredulous.

“I never figured you were one for such grand gestures.”

“M’not. I just wanted to get my baby a Christmas present, because I love her. And I do, ‘Ro. I love ya so damned much.” He plucked the box from her hand, and Ororo let out a choked sound, not far removed from a squeal when he slid down from the couch, down onto one knee before her. He opened the box, and a pear-shaped diamond winked up at her from a white gold band. And he felt her emotions shift from amused calm to anxious, thrilled joy,

From the end of the hallway, just around the edge of the stairwell, Dani, Rahne, and Illyana watched with anticipation.

“He went for it,” Dani whispered.

“He’s gotta be pissing his pants by now,” Illyana agreed.

“Shhhhhh!” Rahne scolded, motioning for them to keep it down so she didn’t miss a second.

“Ororo N’Dare Munroe, will ya do me the honor of becoming my wife? I’m askin’ ya to marry me.”

“How long did you spend wrapping that?”

“That’s what yer focusin’ on right now, darlin’?!” His voice was helpless and amused, but the tension stood out in his neck and shoulders. His stomach was twisted up in knots and he was really beginning to sweat, now. But her blue eyes, glistening with affection, amusement, and the signs of real tears, crinkled at him as she leaned in and cradled his face in her cool, soft palms.

“You ridiculous man. I love you. Yes. A thousand times, yes!”

The tension bled out of him and washed away, replaced by overwhelming joy that shone bright within him, illuminating and warming every dark crevice in his soul. His lover, best friend and confidante just accepted his proposal of marriage. His mouth crushed hers in a hungry kiss, and they basked in the perfection of the moment, the first step towards forever.

When they came up for air, he gently slid the ring onto her slender left finger. She splayed them out to better admire it, smiling fit to crack her face. “Looks good on ya, darlin’.”

“I’m going to make you so happy,” she promised.

“Ya stole my line,” he accused.

“Well, too bad. I am. I really am.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, me too. So there.” He feigned huffiness before he pulled her close for another kiss, long, greedy and lingering. He remained kneeling and tugged her down to his lap, letting his fingers slide over the fuzzy pajama bottoms, coveting the curves underneath. 

The ring, and his wife-to-be, were both a perfect fit.


End file.
